


Guild Falling

by Kool3r



Series: One Off Stories [11]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Death, F/M, Gen, Hunting, Investigations, Oral Sex, SCRYING, Sending, Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, firearms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r
Summary: Dax receives a job from his guild to hunt down a rogue member who has stolen a new type of weapon.
Relationships: Dax/Devkis, Daxon/Astrid(Brother/Sister)
Series: One Off Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066010





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful partner asked for angst, so I gave her angst with this one.

Dax lay on the soft mattress, Devkis straddling him from above. He breathed heavily as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. He moaned, feeling her lips pull into a smile against his as her hand slid between his legs, massaging his clit. He gasped, his eyes jerking open, taking her beautiful red eyes in as her middle two fingers slid deep into his ass, toying inside as her thumb pressed between his folds with ease from his wetness. Even after all these years together, she always found a way to surprise him with pleasure. His hands took hold of her hips as her fingers moved in him, searching for ways to get a bigger rise from him, a soft high moan escaping as she hit just the right spot. He looked up when she stopped, however, noticing the curiosity in her eyes as her gaze fell upon the old orange journal on the small table next to the bed, the runes upon it glowing faintly.

Devkis slid her fingers out from within her husband, licking his wetness from her thumb, and slid down the end of the bed as he reached for the journal, watching him open it and pull a small rolled up scroll from the pages. She leaned her head between his legs, pressing her tongue to his pussy, sliding it up, licking his sweetness off as he let out more high-pitched moans, before placing kisses up his body and laying next to him so they could both see the scroll as he unfolded it.

“A new type of weapon making use of black powder was stolen by now-renegade guild member ‘Arcturis’. Journals may be compromised. Last seen leaving Port Le Ren; destination unknown. Investigate and recover weapon.” Dax read the note on the scroll aloud as the runes on the journal began to glow again and he opened its pages once more, another scroll appearing from the pages. He examined it, identifying it as holding a one-time teleportation scroll, the runes on it marking Port Le Ren as its destination location. He looked to his wife, who kissed him, the taste of himself still on her lips. She pulled away and got out of bed and began pulling her clothes on. Silently he too began to dress, and after they were prepared, he pulled a piece of parchment from a cabinet full of materials and components for Devkis’s spell work and wrote a note, -We’re going out on a job. Journals may be compromised. Will communicate through them only in an emergency-. He left the note on the table in the kitchen and held the teleportation scroll in his hands, reading it aloud as Devkis took hold of his arm, both disappearing in a flash of light as the scroll burned away.

They appeared in a dark alley. Dax quickly looked around, taking in their location and noted a small magical circle scratched into the ground in chalk at their feet. It had the same runes as the scroll that led them here, but nobody was around. He looked to Devkis and squeezed her hand, “Let’s split up and ask around. Maybe we can get a description or something. Maybe there are some black powder merchants who saw him.” Devkis nodded, kissing him again before running off. Dax stepped out of the alleyway and made his way through the city. 

Nearly two hours later they met up at the northern gate. Devkis held her hand out to Dax, dropping a handful of small round iron balls into his hands. “Black powder was stolen from several merchants and smiths. It wasn’t large quantities from each, but it adds up to a lot. Another merchant was commissioned to make over a hundred of these for someone. When they made the commission, they were hooded and masked but tall and thin. However, when they picked them up their build was completely different. I don’t know we’ll be able to tell who they are. These balls are all completely identical to each other. That was apparently a very specific request. There’s nothing magic about them; they’re just iron balls. The merchant didn’t know what they were for though.”

“This is good,” Dax said quietly, rolling an iron ball between his fingers. “The guards at the gate said someone left the city yesterday in a cart with a few cases of black powder. The man driving the cart was a half-elf with black hair. They said he is a frequent travelling merchant who picks up stock here and sells it elsewhere. Apparently, he took a road heading northwest.”

“Then we should get some horses and see if we can track him!” Devkis smiled, running to a nearby stable, returning soon after with two horses. 

They set out from the city taking a forking road northwest. They traveled for nearly a full day before they saw an old, ruined town nearly a mile off the road. He could see faint cart tracks leading off the road. Dax looked up at the quickly darkening sky. He flipped his journal open out of habit, finding no new message. Closing it he looked to Devkis and smiled, nodding toward the ruins and they guided their horses off the road, climbing off them and tying them to nearby trees. “We should go the rest of the way on foot. Sneak in and see if we can find him. With luck, we’ll be back before morning.”

“And then we’ll get to finish what we were in the middle of,” Devkis grinned, pulling Dax into an embrace, kissing him as she reached her hands behind him and squeezed his ass, eliciting a deep breath from him, which made her giggle. She pulled away and began walking toward the ruin, Dax quick to keep pace with her.

As they approached the ruins, they found it to be full of old stone buildings, many in different states of crumbling, some completely broken down. “Split up again?” Dax questioned, his head jerking as a loud crack, like a small canon erupted from the darkness. He grunted as something struck his shoulder, dropping to the ground, his hand to his shoulder which was bleeding heavily. He quickly regained his composure and rolled to his feet and rushed into an alleyway, Devkis following after him, calling out to him.

“Dax! Dax are you okay?” Devkis panicked as her husband leaned his back against the wall of a building within the alleyway. She pulled his cloak away and found a small hole punched completely through his shoulder. “What the hell did this? That sounded kind of like a canon, but this is much too small for something like that.”

“I…I don’t know but it hurts like hell,” Dax groaned, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing healing energy into the wound, watching it seal itself, leaving a round scar. “We definitely need to split up again,” he snapped his fingers quietly, Bim appearing on Devkis’s shoulder, nuzzling against her neck before slipping into her hood that hung behind her, the familiar’s head sticking out, tiny eyes looking around the area. “Be careful,” Dax kissed Devkis again before disappearing deeper into the alleyway.

Devkis watched him disappear into the darkness and reached her hand back and scratched Bim’s head. She moved through a hole in the side of a stone building and made her way stealthily through the ruined town, one building at a time. What felt like hours passed as she searched for any sign of their target before she heard it. Another loud exploding crack across the town, and she felt Bim shudder in her hood. Panic set in before she took off at a sprint through buildings, and into another alleyway in the direction where she heard the loud sound.

Dax stumbled to the ground, his hand on his stomach, which was bleeding heavily. He’d lost a lot of blood and found himself struggling to keep his vision focused. He slowly got to his feet and moved into a nearby building. He began to focus on the wound beneath his hand preparing to heal it when he heard footsteps nearing him and he moved again, climbing through a broken window. His feet hit the ground and he turned to move through the dark alleyway again and stopped, a shadowed figure in front of him, arm extended with a strange, curved object in their hand, the long end of it pointed at Dax’s head. It reminded him of a hand-crossbow, but he saw no arrow or strings. He stumbled backward, his back pressing against the wall, tears running down his face, both from pain and fear of what he knew was coming.

“This has been boring. I expected more from the famed Dax’livan Naerth,” the deep voice spoke, pulling a small lever-like switch back on the weapon in his hand, a quiet clicking sound audible from the action. His eyes looked curiously at Dax’s through the holes in the mask he wore as Dax’s eyes rolled back in his head.

Devkis stopped as Bim crawled slowly out of her hood. She lifted her hand to the small creature, watching as it crawled into her hands and lifted its nose to hers, pressing them together. She swore she saw a tiny smile and the faintest gold in its eyes before another loud crack exploded, and Bim vanished. “No!” She shrieked, running as fast as she could toward where the sound had come from. She ignored all the voices in her head telling her to be quiet and careful, and after several twists and turns throughout the alleyways and buildings, she slid to a stop after one final turn, tears rushing down her face as she saw a massive splatter of blood on the wall, a small hole busted into the building in the center of the blood. Her gaze fell to the body at the foot of the building and she dropped to her knees, a scream erupting from her.

Dax was sitting on the ground, his back against the building, arms limp at his sides with his head slumped forward. Devkis lifted his head and gasped at the hole that was punched through his forehead, a mix of blood and tears streaked down his face, his braided white hair now soaked in his own blood. “Dax. Moonlight…” she whispered, pulling him against her in a hug as she let out another bellowing scream of tears and pain. She leaned back and noticed an orange journal in his lap, laying open. She first saw a red cross marked across the open page in blood, Dax's blood, like a religious symbol. Beneath the blood, was a message that said ‘got your message. Be safe. Daxon’. A new message began to appear as she read it, beneath the bloody mark in wild shaky writing, 'Dad what's going on? Dad? What the fuck's going on?' 

Devkis cried harder, pulling Dax to her again when she heard another exploding crack, far louder than before and felt a pain in her side as she dropped to her side, screaming in pain as she looked up at the figure that now walked toward her. Devkis crawled slowly over to her husband, pulling herself up to her knees as the figure approached and pointed the strange object to her head, crouching to her level. She noticed first the exposed right arm, a black scythe-like tattoo on it and she let out a pained sigh, “reaper…” 

“In the old days perhaps,” the deep voice spoke. He leaned forward, pulling off his mask , showing the half-elven face and black messy hair. “I prefer Arcturis,” he smiled, pressing the tip of the weapon to her head, but blinked in surprise as Devkis’s hands snapped up, pressing to his face as fire erupted from them. He let out a terrifying scream of pain, the voice changing from a deep masculine to a high feminine shriek of pain as the half-elven form shifted to that of a frosty blue-haired human woman, appearing in her mid-30s. Her face quickly began to disfigure as the fire burned at her. One eye closed and she looked through flames as Devkis pulled out a green dagger and raised it, but pointed the tip toward herself as if she were going to stab herself. Devkis jammed the point of the dagger into her chest, piercing her heart, praying to any god that was listening that this dagger would work for the first time in more than thirty years. She felt herself quickly fading as Arcturis extended her own weapon toward the tiefling's head and the tip flashed, the briefest loud exploding crack sounding before Devkis’s vision went black, her head snapping back against the building behind her as a hole was blown through her skull, blood splattering against the stone behind her before her body slumped over, her head coming to a rest against Dax’s shoulder, the small green dagger buried in her heart.

Arcturis stood unevenly, panting heavily as she managed to put the flames out on her face. She pocketed her weapon and pressed her hands to her face, a soft light glowing across her burned flesh. When she removed her hands, the blackened flesh was pale again, leaving a heavy scars across her face. She exhaled slowly, regaining her composure as she crouched down, running her fingers through Devkis's blood and drew a cross similar to the one in Dax's journal on the wall next to the lifeless tiefling where it stood out next to the two splatters of blood that ran down the wall behind Arcturis's newest victims. She reached out to the journal with her fingertip, reading the most recent writings that had appeared, and placed her finger to the page, drawing a creepy smiley face next to it in the tiefling's blood. She laughed when the words 'WHAT THE' appeared but the words ended abruptly as she muttered quietly and tapped the page one last time, watching the runes around the pages flash before disappearing, the enchantment on the journal vanishing, leaving it a simple journal. She stood straight, looking over her victims for only a moment longer, and she walked away knowing that even with magic it'd take anyone days to find them.


	2. Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid contacts Saphielle, a family friend and former travelling companion to Dax and Devkis seeking help and answers.

Daxon stood in his family’s home, journal open on the table staring at the page open before him. He’d written to his father that he’d seen the note left for him, but as he went to close the book, a red cross formed over the page. He froze, having seen enough blood to know what this had been written with. He pressed his pen to the page and began writing frantically, 'Dad what's going on? Dad? What the fuck's going on?' There was no response for several minutes before finally, in a slightly darker red, a creepy smiley face began to appear on the page. ‘WHAT THE’ he started writing before the runes on the book connecting his journal to his fathers glowed faintly before they vanished. ‘FUCK’ he finished. Panic set in as he dropped the pen and stumbled backward as he heard the front door open. He swung around, pulling a dagger from beneath his cloak as he turned, holding it out as his sister came into view. His arm shook as he let go of the weapon, the sound of it sticking into the floor almost echoing.

“Daxon? What’s wrong?” Astrid asked, seeing the tears and panic in his face. 

He pointed to the journal, pressing his back to the wall to keep himself on his feet. Astrid looked at the open page and gasped, quickly pulling a short copper wire from a small pouch at her waist, twisting it around her fingers before pulling it tight, a brief flash of energy sparking from it, “Daddy, are you there?” She seemed to shrink almost immediately, feeling her message not finding its target. She tossed the wire away, pulling out another, mimicking the spell again, “M-momma, are you there? Is daddy okay?” She dropped into a chair as once again her spell found no target. She looked down at her brother who was now sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, tears streaking down both of their faces. One final time she pulled out a new wire, holding it to her chest as she spoke again, “S-Saph. Something is wrong with my parents. I can’t reach them with sending. I think they’re in trouble…or worse.”

“Try to stay calm, sweetheart,” Saphielle’s calm voice almost made Astrid jump in her chair as if she had expected no response from her as well. “I will see if I can try to locate them. Do you know where they were last?”

Astrid glanced at the note on the table next to the journal, “They went out on a job. Left a note saying journals were compromised. Something for the guild. They didn’t say where,” she replied to Saphielle’s magical message.

“I’ll do what I can. Meet Kas in Frost Harbor. It will be safer there for Daxon if something is happening with the guild,” Saphielle messaged. Across the continent in Solemn Spring, she stood in a beautiful white tower overlooking a lake, a small goblin village on the other side of it, barely visible through trees. She turned, her saddened eyes briefly meeting those of a tall, muscular half-orc man standing guard at her door, who looked at her curiously. She arranged several candles and herbs in a circle before sitting cross-legged in the center and closed her eyes. Seconds later she opened them again. Her attempt at scrying had failed to find a connection. 

She exhaled slowly, muttering a soft incantation, causing the candles lit up and the herbs glowed before burning away as she began her commune. “Are they alive?” she asked aloud. She felt a cold breeze blow through, leaving her briefly feeling winded. Tears began to run down her face as she looked up at Kosk, unsure how to explain. She closed her eyes again, “where are they?” she asked aloud again, this time a very gentle warmth blowing toward the south. That could lead to so many places, but it was a start. “Where is the one who did this?” a cold chill settled on her, leaving no answer to her final question. She stood and moved toward the doorway, putting a hand on Kosk’s arm, pausing briefly before walking past. She made her way down the tower, heavy footfalls behind her as the man followed her. She exited the tower into the open air, the light of the full moon reflecting from the lake. She pulled her dress down from over her shoulders, not stopping as it fell to the ground at her feet as she stepped out of it, not stopping as she waded into the cool water. When she reached the center of the lake, she allowed herself to lay on her back, floating, her long blonde hair flowing out almost into a circle. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before she looked up at the moon, focusing on its light as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her vision left her body and she found herself in a dark stone alley, staring down at two bodies. Devkis and Dax lay dead, bodies leaned against each other. There was so much blood, and the sight forced her back into her body which thrashed in the water briefly before she righted herself and slowly stepped out of the lake, shivering as Kosk pulled his cloak off and hung it over the naked woman’s shoulders, watching her pull it tight around herself.

“What’s wrong, my lady?” Kosk asked, concern in his deep voice.

“Devkis and Dax are dead,” Saphielle said quietly, her head lowered, soaking wet hair hanging down, finding herself unable to look at the man.

“My daughter…dead?” he stumbled backward briefly before catching himself. He looked up as several tiny green creatures walked around the lake toward them. “Where?”

“South…I don’t know,” Saphielle whispered. She turned to the goblins that approached. “My friends that helped chase off Jareth many years ago are dead. They’re missing, somewhere south of here. I realize there’s a lot of land to the south, but will you help find them?”

“Of course we will,” Skittles, an older female goblin spoke. She turned to the others and began speaking in their own language before they wandered away, preparing themselves to begin a search.

Saphielle stood with Kosk, breathing slowly as she clutched the heavy cloak tight around herself. She reached out to a pouch hanging from his belt and pulled out a copper wire and after a brief second it sparked with magic, “Kas, I have asked Daxon and Astrid to go to you. When they arrive bring them to me. I will explain when you all arrive.”


End file.
